powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 20: Marriage Vacuum Cleaner
is the twentieth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Gai is forced by a pesky girl to save her sister and other potential newlyweds from a love-stealing vacuum cleaner Dimension Beast. Plot A wedding is occurring with everyone admiring the bride, including her little sister; but the bride Sakiko tells her sister, Michiru, that she'll never be alone and they'll always be together, which the groom agrees with. Michiru decides to take photos, but without warning a vacuum hose with teeth appears and sneaks up on the duo. Sakiko starts acting strangely as she announces that she no longer wants to get married and she no longer loves the groom, further that she's glad that it wasn't made formal as Michiru wonders what happened. Some time later, Michiru appears at a church where another wedding is occurring, hoping to catch the culprit of Sakiko's lost love. As Michiru and Gai watch from afar, the same events happen to the bride Yoko as happened to Sakiko: she hiccups and states she doesn't want to get married. Chasing after a vacuum hose seen at the crime, Michiru nearly gets run over by a truck before Gai rushes to her and stops the truck with his bare hands, asking if she's alright as she faints. She merely states that "it's a vacuum cleaner" as Gai becomes confused by the accusation. He later looks over several of Michiru's photos showing the strange vacuum hose, with him claiming that the girl being starving made her see things. Gai admits that a woman changing her mind at the alter isn't something that rare and that marriage is now a temporary thing as is, but Michiru claims Sakiko isn't like that and that the photo she took is what happened to her older sister just before she gave up on her groom to be, changing her into a different person. Michiru believes she can save her sister; Gai sympathizes but thinks it's hard to believe, making her think he should help her deal with the culprit having seen his super-strength. Gai wonders if he should have treated her to lunch just to "play make believe" with a girl, but Michiru said that the hamburger she was treated to was cheap which means they're even from him saving her life. Gai admits that Michiru's story is better in a woman's magazine and abandons her, making Michiru criticize him as a meanie. Meanwhile, the marriage love abductions continue, as Vacuum Cleaner Dimension sucks away more love from brides calling them tasty. At Sky Camp, Ryu calls out Gai telling him he should have helped Michiru; but Gai claims he's not playing matchmaker. Kaori admits that when it comes to marriage, you have to be serious about it, with Ako playfully stating that someone is like that as she turns away. Suddenly, a news report mentions that a girl is on top of a building and won't come down until Gai Yuki comes for her. It shows Michiru clinging to the rails on top of the building, surprising Gai in seeing how stupid she was in trying to embarrass him on TV. Michiru continued to cling to the building until Gai and the other Jetmen show up, making her wonder what took him so long as he yells at her to come down off the structure; but Michiru admits she would if she could and that she doesn't know how. Returning to their home, Sakiko tells Jetman to mind their own business about her concerns, but Michiru cries for Sakiko to return to normal due to the original desire for the trio to live happily together. Sakiko states she isn't getting married for Michiru's sake and she'll do what she wants with her life. Ryu tries to intervene but Gai stops him, telling Sakiko to do as she pleases and to give up on the guy if she doesn't like him. Ryu considers it rude but Gai tries to get Sakiko to go out with him, but she isn't interested. Gai realizes that Sakiko didn't pick up on his flirting, which Raita complains that any woman who doesn't fall for Gai are weird and he was acting indecent. However Gai explains that there's a lighting up of a woman when they see a man, even if married or in old age; but Sakiko has no interest in any man, which is why the wedding was called off. Remembering Michiru's words, he fears about what she may do. Back at the Vylock, Vacuum Cleaner Dimension screams for more love as Tran considers the experiment a success, with the purpose being to have it eat human love, in particular passionate love of a woman about to get married. Maria realizes that without love, humans will stop procreating descendants and all that remain will be the elderly starving for love, thus bringing them down. As Tran orders the Dimensional Beast to continue sucking all love, Radiguet stands away from them while claiming that the planet will be his once Semimaru grows up as the creature continues to feed and grows a carpace. Vacuum Cleaner Dimension continues it's attack on weddings as Gai chases after the hose after another attack, stepping on it and grabbing it as he pulls it out of it's dimensional pocket. The Dimensional Beast fights Gai, the duo brawling until he's knocked into a bench and shot upon. Michiru spots Gai and rushes to his rescue until the other Jetmen arrive to assist and Vacuum Cleaner Dimension yells for more love. It blows out a wind which makes the landscape around them and even the Jetmen themselves blow around hanging for life as Michiru is caught in the middle. After the battle, Michiru calls Gai mere talk about stopping the threat, angering and threatening her until Kaori stops him; but Michiru continues to taunt claiming he can beat up on a kid but not a monster. As Gai winces, Michiru says she'll find someone stronger to stop Vacuum Cleaner Dimension, making Gai satisfied with the decision; Gai continues to feel cold but Kaori asks him how she feels about it, stating she's trying to work Gai up so he'll quit; Gai asks why but Kaori considers him dense about kids and that Michiru likes him. Kaori warns Gai to not do anything that will hurt her and to cherish her feelings, which he just ignores as Ryu and Raita ask if he's alright. Later at Sky Camp, Kaori treats Gai's wounds as Ryu realizes that the Vyram are removing love to cause humanity's extinction, which both Raita and Ako consider unbelievable. Contemplating how to defeat it, Odagari comes up with an idea to fight against it. Later at a church, a wedding takes place between Gai and Ako as a scheme to draw out Vacuum Cleaner Dimension with Raita and Ryu watching to see if it will come; Ryu assures it will since all other weddings were canceled that day with Odagari's help. As they and Kaori watch, the hose of the Dimensional Beast emerges and the trio head to face it while Michiru watches the ceremony. When asked to kiss the bride, Gai decides to do so to make sure the reality lures in Vacuum Cleaner Dimension; Ako panics with it her first kiss but Gai claims this is for world peace. Yet as they are about to kiss, Michiru bursts into the church telling them not to, with her telling Gai to not get married as the hose starts to panic as does Gai. The Dimensional Beast realizes it's a trap and runs but the other Jetmen appear and become blown away by it's wind attack. Gai and Ako join as Black Condor gets thrown down and Michiru rushes to his aid; with her love being seen as worthy by Vacuum Cleaner Dimension to be absorbed and using his hose to suck it in. Gai yells for the fallen Michiru as she is knocked out, as Kaori admits that she was full of love for him and that with it gone, there's nothing left in her. Cradling the fallen Michiru, he rushes to chase after Vacuum Cleaner Dimension while inspired by her words of caring. Finding a park full of couples, Vacuum Cleaner Dimension plots to absorb more before Gai calls him pathetic in meddling in true love. Transforming into Black Condor, Gai marches forwards crushing the Grinam before shooting the Dimensional Beast with his Bird Blaster and slashing it with the Bringer Sword. Vacuum Cleaner Dimension strangles Gai with it's hose but he continues forwards, taking it's attacks before shooting it directly with the Bird Blaster and striking it with the Condor Finish, destroying it until it grows into a giant with it's Dimensional Bug. Gai tries to attack it with the Bringer Sword but the giant hose blows him down and forces him to untransform before being saved by Jet Icarus. Gai joins them and they all transform together attacking with their Jet Lancer but continued to be blown by the hose until Gai uses the Icarus Crusher to block it off and shock it, destroying the Dimensional Beast and releasing all of the trapped love within it. Later, Odagari comforts the revived Michiru as they meet up with Sakiko and she becomes comforted with her new family. Michiru thanks Gai for saving them and Ako confirms no one else had anything to do with this victory. Michiru then declares that if was ten years younger, things could have been better; while Gai claimed if she was ten years older, the same could have happened; but Raita jokes Gai will be an old man soon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Michiru: *Sakiko: *Haruo: *Preacher: *Bride: , , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Honoo no Condor *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *Notable Japanese film and TV actress Nagiko Tono guests in this episode as Michiru; this was one of her first notable acting roles. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes